Me volvi una idiota
by Seddie239
Summary: Spencer intenta armar un robot con ayuda de el primo de Calzeto, Lucas. Cuando este les quiere ensañar un invento suyo a los ICarly, todo se pone de cabeza.
1. Robot

**Hola a to2¡ Bueno, la idea de este fic. Se me ocurrió mientras veía un capitulo de ICarly, IHire an Idiot (Contrate a un Idiota). Tendrá varios capítulos, cálculo que alrededor de 5. Si llegan a ser más, les avisare.**

**Besos y Disfrútenlo.**

**Seddie239**

**Abreviación extra: SH (Señor Howard)**

**General Pov:**

C: Aun no entiendo por que no vuelan. – dijo la castaña abriendo su casillero.

S: Yo tampoco, tienen alas, ¿Con eso no basta?

F: Hola niñas.- dijo apareciendo por detrás. - ¿De que hablan?

C: De por que los pingüinos no vuelan.

El castaño levanto una ceja atónito.

S: Estábamos aburridas, Zope.

F: ¿Aun vas a seguir insultándome?

S: Por más que seas mi novio lo haré. – dijo dándole un rápido beso en los labios.

Freddie solo sonrió y se apoyo contra los casilleros.

F: Entonces… ¿Hoy tenemos ensayo de ICarly?

C: Si, pero no se como haremos para ponerle la toga a Gibby. – mientras lo decía, hizo una mueca y cerro con fuerza su casillero.

S: Tranquila, Carlangas. Yo tengo mis trucos. – dijo también cerrando su _locker._

F: ¿Qué tipo de trucos, Puckett?

S: Los que a ti no te incumben.

Toco la campana.

C: Bien, me voy a clases. Nos vemos en mi departamento a las 7.

Carly se fue a clases dejando solos a la rubia y el castaño.

F: Te ves bien, Sammy.

S: Cállate y bésame. – dijo sonriendo.

Cuando ambos estaban a milímetros del otro…

SH: ¡Vayan a clases, mocosos! – grito de tras de ellos un hombre robusto y con cara de superioridad por el megáfono.

Ambos cruzaron miradas, y cuando Freddie entendió lo que Sam quería hacer, la tomo de un brazo y la llevo a clases.

S: Déjame hacerlo.

F: No dejare que le hagas una llave de lucha libre al Señor Howard.

S: Pero…

F: Pero nada, niña.

S: Augh, ok.

F: Buena chica. – dijo tomándola de la mano.

**En el departamento Shay, precisamente en la sala…**

Sp: Esto esta muy duro. – dijo mientras metía una de sus manos en un bote de pintura que estaba relleno de una porquería negra.

C: Hola hermano.

S&F: Hey.

Sp: Hola jóvenes.

Carly entro al apartamento junto con sus mejores amigos. Sam se quedo mirando raro a Spencer, no entendía lo que hacia. Cuando la menor de los Shay lo noto simplemente rió y luego le explico:

C: Es para su nueva escultura.

S: ¿Y que se supone que es?

C: Eso no lo se. – Volvió a posar la mirada en la escultura. – Spence, ¿Qué es eso?

Los tres adolescentes se acercaron lentamente a la escultura.

Sp: Es un robot.

F: ¿Un robot?

Sp: Esta masilla es para moldear el cuerpo del robot, dentro esta todo lo que lo hace funcionar.

F: ¿Y como harás que funcione? Eres escultor, no inventor.

Sp: ¿Recuerdan al primo de Calzeto?

C: ¿Auto, el que vende autos?

S: ¿Corbato, el de las corbatas?

F: ¿Don Ratero?

Sp: No, su primo segundo.

C: Ah, Lucas.

Sp: Si, resulta que es inventor. Cuando lo contacte me dijo inmediatamente que si.

S: ¿Y para que sirve el robot?

Spencer abrió la boca para responder, pero luego la cerró.

Sp: No lo se, pero eso es lo de menos.

C: ¿Y cuando llega?

Sp: Dentro de una hora, así que los quiero bien vestidos.

C: ¿Por?

Sp: Su hermano tiene una galería de arte, y solo acepta obras de gente elegante. Así que cuando este Lucas aquí, aprovechare para que vea una de mis esculturas…

S: Y tal vez como vea que somos elegantes…

F: Publique una de tus obras en su galería.

Sp: ¡Así es!

C: Pero la casa no tiene aspecto serio.

Sp: Eso lo tengo cubierto, hermanita. Arreglare toda la casa con objetos que encontré en la bodega del edificio. Y por cierto, - dijo dirigiéndose a Sam y Carly. – Quiero que usen vestido.

S: ¿Qué? Prefiero usar esmoquin.

C: Vamos, Sam. Si aceptan la escultura de Spencer y usas un vestido, te daré 3 kilos de costillas que hay en el refri.

S: Echo. – dijo la rubia sonriendo.

Ambas chicas subieron prontamente las escaleras. Freddie las vio subir y luego largo una risita.

Esta es la introducción, tardare un poco en subir el prox. Ya que tengo el cumpleaños de mi hermano y falta poco para que empiece la escuela y eso me tiene alterada.

Besos y Cuídense.

Seddie239.


	2. Celos

**Hey, se que les dije que no subiría nada por un tiempo, pero no estaba del todo segura. Aun así, estoy trabada en mi fic. Laberinto. Lo único que hago es empezara escribir, para luego arrepentirme y borrarlo. **

**Seguiré con este fanfic, eso si.**

**Besos y Cuídense.**

**Sediee239.**

**Freddie's Pov:**

Luego de arreglarme, como me había pedido Spencer (Obvio, en esmoquin), volvi a entrar al apartamento Shay.

F: ¡Hey, Spence! ¿Las chicas aun no han bajado?

Sp: No. Se están terminando de arreglar.

F: ¿Y Lucas?

Sp: Ya estaba viniendo. Lindo esmoquin.

F: Gracias.

En eso, bajo Carly mientras se terminaba de peinar. Llevaba un vestido rosa sin mangas bastante corto, con una faja a la mitad y una par de volados al final. (Para ver el vestido vayan a mi perfil)

F: ¿Y Sam?

C: Vaya, alguien esta desesperado por encontrar a su novia. – dijo en tono cantarín.

F: Algo así.

C: Dijo que ya bajaba, aunque no me dejo ver su vestido.

F: ¿Por qué?

C: Yo que se.

S: Carls, ¿Estas abajo? – se escucho el grito de Sam por las escaleras.

C: Si.

Cuando Sam apareció lo único que atine a hacer a decir fue…

F: Wow.

Al igual que Carly, su vestido era corto, pero este tenía una manga de la cual partía una extraña especie de tela, era blanco y llevaba una faja al medio. Adamas, llevaba el pelo recogido. (Para saber bien como es, vayan también a mi perfil para verlos)

S: ¿Qué pasa Fredwich? – dijo Sam caminando hacia mi, mientras Carly veía divertida la escena y Spencer preparaba un te helado para todos.

F: Y-yo… Es que tu… T-te ves tan… Tan…

S: Lo se, me veo patética.

F: Todo lo contrario Sam, te ves preciosa.

Sam enrojeció ante tal comentario.

**General Pov:**

Sp: ¿Quién quiere te helado?

S&F: Prefiero un mockaccino. – En vez de molestarse como antes cuando hablaban juntos, sonrieron al notarlo.

Con todo el revuelo, no notaron lo seria que parecía la casa de los Shay. Las paredes estaban pintadas de negro y blanco, la mesita ratona tenia un mantel gris que entonaba perfecto con el lugar, la lámpara de lava había sido removida de su sitio y en cambio habían puesto un candelabro en el techo, los muebles eran de color fríos, la casa tenia un tono de seriedad fuerte pero a la vez sutil.

F: Hiciste buen trabajo en esto, Spence.

C: Chicos, ya son las 7. Hay que ensayar ICarly.

Sp: Quédense hasta que venga Lucas, y les juro que luego se van.

S: Vamos Carlangas, esto es importante para el.

F: Si, quedémonos.

C: Ok, pero en cuanto terminemos a ensayar para el show.

S&F: Si, jefecita.

Enseguida escucharon a la puerta.

Sp: Ire yo, con permiso. – dijo en tono refinado.

Cuando abrió la puerta, encontró a un hombre no mucho mas alto que el, rubio y de ojos verdes. Bastante atractivo. Freddie se volvió a Sam y Carly que lo miraban como enamoradas.

S: Que chico tan guapo.

C: Yo iba a decir eso.

F: Chicas, tranquilas. Y tú. – dijo dirigiéndose a Sam. – No le eches ojitos.

S: Hay, ya. Que mandón.

F: No soy mandón, soy tu novio.

Cuando Lucas termino de hablar con Spencer, se dirigió a los chicos de ICarly.

L: Hola, mi nombre es Lucas.

C: Se perfectamente quien eres. – dijo hablando como gente elegante, lo que aparentaban ser. – Mi nombre es Carlotta Shay, pero llámame Carly… Digo, Señorita Shay.

L: Mucho gusto, Señorita Shay. – Dijo tomando su mano y besándola. (A la mano, no a Carly)

C: Ahhhh. – dejo escapar.

L: ¿Y tu eres?

S: Samantha Puckett.

L: Un gusto, Señorita Puckett. – Dijo también tomando su mano y basándola. (También besa a la mano, no es como que apenas las conoce las besa a las chicas, Eh?)

Freddie se puso rojo de ira, pero trato de controlarse.

F: Fredward Benson. – dijo estrechando su mano.

Carly y Sam no pudieron evitar reír al escuchar su nombre completo. Pero fue apenas una risita risueña.

Sp: Lucas, ¿Me ayudarías a armar el robot?

L: Claro que si, amigo.

Ambos fueron a la cocina a buscar el robot, mientras Carly buscaba algo para tomar Freddie tomo con una mano de la cintura a Sam y acerco su boca a su oreja para decirle:

F: No coquetees con alguien a menos que sea yo, ¿Entendido?

S: Claro que si, Celos. – dijo besando su mejilla.

**Se que fue corto, pero en el prox. Cáp. Pasa lo emocionante. Ya lo verán.**

**Besos y Cuídense.**

**Seddie239 **


	3. Idiota

**Sin comentarios, solo que espero que lo disfruten.**

**General Pov:**

**Media hora después...**

Lucas y Spencer habían decidido descansar un poco (AN: ¡Que flojos! No trabajaron ni una hora y ya están cansados XP) con lo cual se habían sentado en el sofá y estaban tomando un poco de té helado.

L: Amo tus esculturas, Spencer.

Sp: ¿De veras?

L: ¡Claro! Tal vez le diga a mi hermano que ponga alguna escultura tuya en su galería.

Sp: Eso sería genial.

F: Y Lucas, ¿Qué tipo de cosas inventas?

L: Oh, eh estado trabajando en un Transporta Memoria.

C: ¿Y cómo lo llamas?

L: Ehm, ¿Transporta Memoria?

C: Tenía que ser. - Dijo sonriendo.

S: ¿Que es un Transporta Memoria?

L: Te enseñare.

Saco de su bolsillo una especie de pulsera de metal con un pequeño botón verde en medio y se la puso a la rubia.

L: Solo apretó este botón y... Listo.

Cuando lo pulso, Sam callo desmayada en los brazos de Freddie.

F: ¿Que le paso?

L: Estará así por unos minutos. Solo sácale la pulsera y dámela.

Freddie le saco la pulsera y se la entrego.

L: Genial.

La guardo en su bolso eh inmediatamente abrió la puerta.

L: Mañana nos vemos.

Cuando se fue, Freddie aun estaba atónito.

F: ¿Que le hizo a Sam?

C: No lo sé, pero será mejor acostarla y ver qué pasa cuando despierta.

F: Claro, la llevare a tu cuarto.

Freddie la cargo hasta el cuarto de la morena y la acostó en su cama. La miro un rato, suspiro y se decidió a bajar.

**Unos minutos luego...**

S: Auch, ¿Dónde estoy?

Miro para todos lados para luego pararse.

S: Wow, ¿Qué es esto? - dijo tomando el control remoto de la tv del cuarto de Carly.

Pulso un botón eh inmediatamente la T.V se prendió. Estaban pasando un capitulo de Tokio Mew Mew. Cuando apareció una chica de hermosa cabellera rosa, Sam sonrió.

S: Que linda.

**En la sala de los Shay...**

C: ¿Como estará Sam?

F: No lo sé, pero me preocupa bastante.

En ese momento, bajo la rubia, que bueno, ya no era más rubia. Tenía el pelo teñido de rosa y agarrado en una coleta, llevaba una minifalda de jean y una remera violeta manga corta.

C: Sam, ¿Que te paso?

Sam se empezó a reír como una estúpida, y jugaba con el pelo de Carly.

F: ¿Esto no habrá pasado por el Transporta Memoria, no?

Ambos cruzaron miradas.

C: Llamare a Spencer.

F: Tratare de que Sam vuelva a ser… Sam.

C: Ok. – dijo extrañada.

**Una hora luego…**

F: Sam, por decima cuarta vez, ¿Sabes lo que te pasa?

S: No me pasa nada, jajaja. – volvió a reír estúpidamente.

C: Esta como cuando le dieron ese gas de la risa. – dijo entrando por la puerta acompañada de Spencer.

Sp: ¿Qué paso?

C: ¡Sam se volvió una idiota!

Sp: ¿De qué hablas?

F: Trata de que te diga cuanto es 2X2.

Sp: Sam, ¿Cuánto es 2X2?

Sam volvió a reír como una babosa, con lo que a Spencer le quedo claro lo que pasaba.

Sp: ¿Esto no habrá pasado por esa pulsera?

C: No lo sabemos.

Sp: Hay que llamar a Lucas.

Spencer saco su teléfono celular del bolsillo y le marco a Lucas, luego lo puso en alta voz y lo apoyo en la mesita ratona. Mientras que Carly, Spencer y Freddie se sentaron alrededor de la mesa, Sam jugaba con la mano de este ultimo. Estaba hecha de verdad una idiota.

_L: ¿Hola?_

Sp: Lucas, soy Spencer.

_L: Ah, Spencer. ¿Qué cuentas?_

C: ¡Que nuestra amiga se volvió una inútil por tu culpa!

L_: Tranquila Señorita Shay, se le ira._

F: ¿De veras?

_L: Déjame ver… ¡No!_

Sp: ¿No hay manera de que vuelva a ser como antes?

_L: La hay, volviéndole a colocar el Transforma Memoria. Pero lastima._

F: ¿Por?

_L: No hay otro en el mundo, y yo lo tengo bajo candado. Demás, no saben donde vivo. Así que suerte._

Luego, se corto la llamada.

C: Freddie, ¿No puedes encontrar la dirección de Lucas?

F: No sé ni su apellido.

C: Haz lo que puedas, mientras, yo y Spencer veremos si es verdad de que no hay otro igual.

F: Claro. Aguarden, ¿Dónde está Sammy?

Los hermanos Shay sonrieron por que la llamara así, pero luego levantaron la mirada para no encontrarla en la sala.

C: ¡Primero se tiñe el pelo de rosa y ahora desaparece! Iré a ver si no está en mi cuarto.

F: Yo voy al estudio.

**Carly's Pov:**

No la encontré en mi cuarto, por lo cual decidí ir a ver si Freddie la había encontrado.

C: ¿Qué haces? Se supone que tenías que encontrarla, no besarla. – dije entrando al estudio.

Freddie se separo de Sam

F: Solo quería verificar si no olvido como besar. (AN: Busca mejores escusas, Freddo)

La rubia simplemente rio como una tonta.

C: Ve a ver si encuentras la dirección y yo vuelvo con Spence.

Los tres bajamos a la sala. Estuve con Spencer un rato en la cocina tratando de comprender la situación en la que estábamos. Cuando me voltee a ver a los tortolos, los encontré bien instalados.

Estaban sentados en el sofá, Sam se había dormido en el hombro de Freddie, el muchacho tenia la laptop sobre sus piernas, mientras que con una mano tipiaba, la otra la tenia alrededor de su novia. Sonreí y seguí hablando con Spencer.

**Hola, les aclaro que creo que tendrá más de 5 caps. Solo para que sepan.**

**Besos y Cuídense.**

**Seddie239.**


	4. ¡Robo y a la Cárcel!

**¡Hey!, aquí otro episodio.**

**Tratare de terminar rápido este fic, porque tengo muchas cosas que hacer y estoy muy atareada.**

**En fin, disfrútenlo.**

**Besos y Cuídense.**

**Seddie239.**

**General Pov:**

F: Sam, para.- dijo tomándola por las muñecas.

S: No, es divertido.

F: ¡No hay nada de divertido en que vacíes jugo de ostras en mi laptop! (AN: Creo que tendrás que comprarte otra computadora, Freduccinni.)

S: Si lo es. – dijo sonriendo tiernamente.

F: No lo es. – dijo acercándose a sus labios.

S: Claro que si.- También se acerco.

F: Claro que no lo es. – dijo besándola.

C: ¿Sigues fijándote si sabe besar? Porque hay problemas más serios que ese.

F: ¿Cómo cuales?

Sp: Es verdad que no hay otro en el mundo.

C: El único existente es el que tiene bajo candado.

F: Bien, porque yo encontré su dirección. – dijo entregándoles un papel.

C: Avenida Ardillas 421. (AN: ¿No les suena? XD) Perfecto, iremos ahora mismo.

Sp: ¿Pero como haremos para entrar a su casa?

F: Se muy bien que tenemos que hacer.

**Dos horas luego…**

_Toc, Toc, Toc…_

Fue el ruido que se escucho cuando Carly, Spencer y Freddie tocaron a la puerta. Sam se encontraba en el apartamento de Carly (La habían hipnotizado con un programa de Tokio Mew Mew)

Los tres estaban vestidos como vendedores ambulantes. Spencer llevaba un bigote falso y una caja en la mano, la caja serviría para su "ingenioso plan" pero el bigote… Bueno, se lo quiso poner. Es Spencer de quien hablamos después de todo.

Lucas abrió rápidamente.

L: Hola, ¿Qué los trae por aquí?

C: Ah, le queríamos mostrar nuestra nueva sartén de acero.

L: Lo lamento pero no estoy interesado en…

C: ¡Spencer, ahora!

Spencer saco la sartén y se la dio en la cabeza. Lucas callo desmayado en el suelo.

Los hermanos Shay y Freddie aprovecharon para entrar a la casa y revolver todo.

C: ¿Dónde está?

Sp: No lo sé.

F: Aquí.- dijo Freddie cuando encontró la pulsera sobre la cama. – Ahora vámonos.

Cuando salieron, encontraron a 2 policías en la entrada.

P: ¿Con que robando, eh?

F: ¿Qué? – dijo dejando caer la pulsera. - No, nosotros…

P: Están arrestados.

C: ¿Cómo? – dijo mientras los esposaban.

P: Todo lo que digan puede ser usado en su contra. Tienen derecho a un abogado.

Sp: Señor, usted no entiende.

P: Claro que entendemos, ahora caminen.

La peli-rosa había salido del departamento.

Iba caminando por la vereda con la sonrisa más dulce que se pudiera encontrar. Cuando paso por delante de la casa de Lucas, se detuvo al ver la pulsera. Se agacho y se la coloco.

S: ¿Qué hará este botón? – dijo mientras reía como una tonta.

Lo apretó y callo tendida en la vereda. Unos segundos después, se levanto.

S: Auch, ¿Por qué tengo el pelo rosa? ¿Y por qué estoy vestida así? Augh, llamare a Freddie.

Marco el número del muchacho, pero se sorprendió cuando le contesto un oficial de policía:

P: Hola.

S: ¿Dónde está Freddie?

P: El y sus dos amigos irán a prisión por un robo.

Sam miro la pulsera y recordó todo. Apago su celular, y ahora sin importarle de que color era su cabello o como estaba vestida, decidió ayudar a su novio.


	5. El final

**Hey, perdón por no avisar antes, pero este es el cap. FINAL de esta pequeña historia. No lo subí tan rápido como los otros porque este fue un poco más difícil de imaginar y producir que los otros.**

**Con respecto a Laberinto, eh visto que les gusto mucho la "Batalla Mental", así que eh pensado en volver a ponerla en el Sgte. Cap. Pero esta vez… Sera otro tipo de debate.**

**Besos y Cuídense.**

**Seddie339.**

**Abreviación Extra: G (Gregor)**

F: ¡Tienen que creernos! – decía el castaño mientras lo empujaban para que entrara a la celda.

C: No robamos nada, solo fuimos a tomar…

P: ¡No me interesa que hayan querido robar, si no que lo hicieron!

Sp: Pero, Señor…

P: Quédense tranquilos, malhechores.

C: ¡Yo no soy un malhechor!

P: Perdón. Malhechora.

Carly suspiro resignada y se sentó en la cama de la cárcel.

**Un rato luego…**

P: Todos tienen derecho a una llamada.

Sp: ¡Yo primero!

Spencer salió de la jaula y marco a la Señora Benson, por mala suerte, ella había ido a comprar unas toallitas higiénicas para Freddie, por lo cual no contesto. Lo volvieron a meter a la jaula.

Sp: La Señora Benson no atiende.

C: Déjenme salir, llamare a Gibby.

Carly llamo a Gibby, tampoco atendió, ya que había ido a una cita con su novia Tasha.

C: Augh, te toca Freddie.

F: Llamare a Sam.

C: ¿Qué? Esta echa una tonta, ¿Lo olvidas?

F: ¿Acaso hay otra opción?

Sp: Ok, inténtalo.

Freddie fue hasta el teléfono y suspiro resignado. Marco lentamente el número de _su _rubia y espero a que le atendiera. Por suerte, fue así.

F: ¿Sam?

S: Freddie, ya sé cómo sacarte de ahí.

F: ¿Enserio? ¿Cómo? Aguarda, no suenas como una idiota y… ¿Cómo sabes que estoy en prisión?

S: Encontré la pulsera en la calle.

F: Bien, entonces ¿Cómo escapamos?

S: No hace falta escapar, lo tengo todo cubierto.

Luego de ello corto.

C: ¿Qué dijo?

F: Sammy tiene un plan.

C: ¿Cuál?

F: No me lo dijo, pero será mejor esperar.

Al día siguiente, los hermanos Shay junto con Freddie, estaban en la celda esperando el ingenioso plan de Sam mientras Carly tocaba la armónica. Los 3 estaban bastante estresados, por que como si no fuera mucho estar en prisión, tenían un compañero de celda.

G: ¡Deja de tocar eso! – chillo Gregor, su compañero.

Carly paro de tocar la armónica.

C: ¿No tenias amigos de chiquito, verdad Gregi?

G: No.

C: Se te nota.

Gregor parecía un tipo rudo y fiero, cuando en el fondo era un alma sensible y buena. Era un hombre de piel morena, ojos cafés y con una larga barba negra.

De pronto, se escucharon unos golpes en la puerta.

Uno de los oficiales de policía abrió cautelosamente la puerta, con un ánimo de quien está cansado de recibir quejas y reclamos. Cuando no fue así…

Una chica de pelo rosado con una laptop bajo el brazo entro al lugar con cara seria. Al ver a sus amigos allí, tomo aire y comenzó a hablar.

S: Eh sabido que han metido a esos chicos presos por un robo, ¿No es así?

P: ¿Viene a pagar la fianza?

S: No, vengo a traerles pruebas de que son inocentes.

Abrió su laptop y la apoyo en la mesa de la pequeña recepción de la comisaria.

S: ¿Ustedes recordaran que el experimento de la U.C.C. fue robado, verdad? – dijo abriendo una página con toda la información de ese "experimento".

P: El experimento 44-53.

S: Mejor conocido como Transporta Memoria. – dijo sonriendo.

Al oír esto, Carly, Spencer y Freddie también sonrieron.

S: Bien, les explicare la situación. Un chico llamado Lucas Ramírez me coloco este aparato haciéndome una idiota. Por eso, mis amigos fueron a su casa a buscarlo. Luego ustedes vinieron y los llevaron a la cárcel sin darles oportunidad de dar su teoría. Cuando encontré en la calle en aparato, me lo coloque y apreté el botón volviendo a tener mi inteligencia promedio…

P: Solo dime una cosa, ¿Dónde vive Lucas Ramírez?

…

**General Pov:**

S: ¡Lucas! – dijo tocando a su puerta.

Lucas abrió la puerta y la vio parada, sola enfrente de su puerta.

L: Señorita Puckett, ¿Qué? ¿Eres inteligente otra vez?

S: No me llames "Señorita Puckett", Baboso.

L: Veo que sí.

S: Dile la verdad a la policía, de que mis amigos no te robaron.

L: No lo creo, Rubiecita. Ellos creen que me robaron, y tienen razón.

S: Pero tú lo robaste primero.

L: Si, pero la policía es tan lela que jamás se dará cuenta.

P: Creo que te equivocas, Renacuajo.

L: ¿Qué?

Lucas trato de huir, pero Sam lo agarro de la muñeca y lo detuvo mientras la policía lo esposaba.

P: Pasaras unos buenos años en prisión, mi amigo.

L: Lo hubiese logrado a no ser por estos mocosos. – dijo mientras los anteriores detenidos aparecían. (Un final tipo Scooby –Doo, ¿No? XD)

Unas horas luego, los 4 estaban en el apartamento de Carly. Esta última junto con su hermano fueron a preparar unas bebidas para celebrar. (AN: Es extraño celebrar que saliste de prisión, ¿No?)

Sam y Freddie se quedaron solos, con lo cual decidieron ver un poco de T.V.

Ambos se dejaron caer al mismo tiempo en el sillón. Sam extendió la mano y agarro el control remoto, prendió la tele y acomodo la cabeza en el hombro de su novio.

F: Me gustas con el pelo rosa. – le susurro acariciándolo a este mismo. (Acariciaba el pelo) - ¿Cuánto se te tardara en ir?

S: 3 semanas. – dijo con desgano. – Pensaba en raparme, ¿Tu que dices?

F: En ese caso… - dijo mientras ella levantaba la cabeza. El pego su frene contra la de ella. – Me gustan las calvas.

Sam se rio.

S: Tonto. – dijo besándolo en los labios y volviendo a acomodarse para ver la tele.

**Fin**

**AN: Como aun no soy telepata, necesito un Review para saber su opinión.**

**Sigan a la flecha mágica¡**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**

**V**


End file.
